


Is there an echo in here?

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Leverage
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison had a point. He forgets what it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is there an echo in here?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thenewpub in 20 minutes
> 
> The prompt: Did you know a duck's quack doesn't echo?

“Did you know a duck's quack doesn't echo?” Hardison asked looking at Eliot over the top of the magazine.

“Did you know that if I punch you in the face you'll fall over?” Eliot was bored as shit and unimpressed.

“Oh my god why are you so hostile?”

“I'm not hostile. I'm annoyed. Because you are annoying.

“How is threatening to punch me in the face not hostile?” Hardison asked, genuinely confused.

“Actually punching you would be hostile. Justified.... but hostile.” Eliot paused for effect “ That was more of a warning than an actual threat. A heads-up between friends”

“AHA! You admitted it! We're friends! Crap! Where the hell is every body when I need them? Where the hell did Parker go? Girl is never where you want her to be.”

He looked around hoping someone had heard it. No else was in sight , of course. “WHERE THE HELL ARE MY WITNESSES?”

“Why are you yelling?” came Parkers mildly puzzled voice. From the space directly behind Hardison.

He shrieked.

“HOLY SHIT WOMAN!” he said staggering and clutching his chest. “ Don't Do that! You're gonna give me damn heart-attack! _Then_ you'll be in trouble. Make Nate find a new hacker and all. Cuz I'll be dead! ”

“You're still yelling” Parker pointed out. “ First you were talking about ducks and now you yelling”

“I wasn't yelling!” Hardison yelled.

“Yeah. He was screaming like a girl” Eliot told her.

“I did not scream”

“That's because I snuck up on him” Parker said proudly. “ I meant before that. He was yelling at you”

“I wasn't yelling _at_ Eliot! I was yelling _about_ Eliot.”

“What's the difference?” Parker asked.

Eliot Snickered.

Alec felt like punching something.

“You know what? Forget it. Ima go talk to some humans now. Not even worth it talking to you people... never listen to a damn thing I say...” he walked away muttering.

It wasn't even the first time that day.


End file.
